Beyond Project Origin Challenge fic
by DruidFWY
Summary: How many years has it been? Ten? Twenty? All I felt was hate and anger but now all those who wronged me are dead. Perhaps, this is a time for me to leave the past behind and start a new life. Well kind of ironic that I am technically dead for years now. NO, STOP BROODING ALMA! This is a chance to be a new me! Though I'm bored now... hmm Mahora Academy... Negi!/F.E.A.R


**Greetings again fellow Authors, Readers and Reviewers!**

**As you know, another Plot Bunny has decided to rear its head...so I have challenge for all of you. I was looking for some good Negima! Crossovers lately and I saw there was one with FEAR, keeping my hopes up I clicked on the link...but it was not using the character which made FEAR so iconic, Alma! So this gave me an idea for a "New Student" challenge. Here are the details;**

**By the way I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima! or First Encounter Assault Recon (FEAR)**

FEAR/Negima partial crossover:

Recommended rating: T-M

Synopsis (very AU):

Point Man and Fettel are dead after the Nuclear Explosion of Origin facility and the Beckett incident never took place. So Alma was left to her own devices in the ruined city of Fairport, where over the years the city was fully abandoned and quarantined due to the many cases of mysterious deaths and extensive "haunting". After a few decades, Alma's rage wore off as the people who wronged her were all dead. In time she regained her sanity, feelings and thoughts, so she stopped killing humans indiscriminately. When she was sane again, she left Fairport and to never return to the place of her nightmares.

She also now aware she has control of what is left of Armacham's Replica Army (includes Perseus and Icarus soldiers and a lot of Mechs), which is considerable but she kept them dormant in a hidden Armacham Armoury as she never needed them. Over the years, she grew bored with the lack of motivation and activities in her life/un-life. Circling the world in an intangible state (she can still physically manifest), scaring the odd victim just for kicks, she eventually visited Japan, and found out about Mahora Academy and its willingness to accept "unique" students. Wanting to find something to occupy herself and a chance at being a normal (if possible) girl, she enrols herself in Mahora.

**The Dean's reaction and how he allows her to enrol into Mahora is up to the Author's discretion as there are many variations to how it is done; death threats, Alma turning into her adult form and pose as "her mother", or just downright be honest with the dean and negotiate for enrolment.**

Although slightly overdone; when the Dean accepts Alma he will make the "not enough room argument" and ask that Alma bunk with another student. So she is placed in the same house with one Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell, the school's resident vampire and one of the most powerful beings in existence alongside Alma. She is intrigued and so is Evangeline when they both met for the first time, hence the beginning of a long expected and predictable friendship.

**When I see Alma's character, I somehow think that she is so similar to Evangeline, here is a list of similarities: **

**both are undead, **

**They are cynical, apathetic, somewhat sociopathic (Alma's expresses hers with action rather than words in FEAR), **

**They are near Godlike and VERY prone to anger **

**They prefer to manifest themselves in their younger (10-12 year old) selves.**

**Can control armies (Evangeline with her army of puppets, Alma with her Replica Army)**

With all the formalities and arrangements set up she is to be a student of Class 2A, Alma waits impatiently for what is essentially a chance to go to school after such a long time in the hellhole that was Origin facility and the decades of aimless wandering. Only two days till our favourite Welsh Magi comes to Mahora and undertake his teaching job... How will that turn out?

**As you know, if you attempt this challenge, Alma will no doubt be very OOC. But that is because Alma does not have much of a character in Canon except for sheer destruction and the occasional cryptic message.**

**Most of the information on FEAR is located in its wikia site. I have also placed links on my Profile on how Alma would look like in Anime if she were somewhat sane...**

Details:

Main characters:

Alma Wade and Evangeline McDowell

Negi Springfield, and others if need be.

Timeline:

Takes place primarily in Negima! Canon but would diverge accordingly with Alma's intervention in Negi's exploits and possible interference from Armacham Corp.

Pairings:

It is free for the author to choose, however...I really cannot see Alma liking anyone...other than Evangeline...

It is pretty much who is in Negi's harem I suppose...all in all, up to the author (see conditions below for limits)

Alma's abilities (guide):

Given that she is a Psychic powerhouse, her abilities are almost limitless. This is a list known abilities that Alma possesses in FEAR canon in case you need details. This is more of a guideline. These are by no means exhaustive, so it is VERY likely Alma can do a lot more that the ones I have listed.

Telekinesis - Self explanatory

Pyromancy - Control over fire

Molecular Deconstruction (melting people) - if you played the game, it involves literally liquefying an opponent's flesh until all that is left is a pool of blood and charred bones.

Illusions - once again, anyone who plays FEAR will know she LOVES messing with Point Man/Beckett with countless of downright creepy illusions.

Summoning spectral minions - Calls on all kinds of demonic-like entities imagined from her mind, giving them corporeal form that can engage in combat

Control over Replica Army - See FEAR wikia for more details

Shape-shifting - Can change her age and general appearance at will

Intangibility - can abandon corporeality at will

Teleportation - Self explanatory

Conditions:

Alma and Evangeline have at least as much attention as Negi and any other characters.

Alma and Evangeline are not paired with Negi unless there is a legitimately GOOD REASON to do so (which I doubt)

The Replica Army MUST be used by Alma at some point in the fic,

Negi will not learn Alma's Psychic abilities, as firstly he is not born with that gift and secondly the powers are exclusive to Alma!

Limit the character bashings! You can still do some though, but preferably not.

**Here we are another challenge for all of you to consider. Really hope that someone finds this idea interesting, I am somewhat surprised that no one thought of this idea sooner. I mean come on! With Evangeline and Alma together, who knows what chaos can ensue. It is also fun to see another downright SCARY classmate/student in 2/3-A now won't it?**

**Well then, I bid all of you good luck. If there is anyone interested with this fic, just give me a shout if you can(ie PM me or leave a review), happy writing and very excited to read your works!**

**Druid**


End file.
